The Teenage Bisto Kids
by Philip Glenister tomboy
Summary: Set in 1997 post "Runner"; 17 years later with a 16 year old Bodie rescuing a four year old little girl from her stepfather Denny's mates and decides he would like to become a CI5 agent. William Bodie volunteers at Broomlea Special School for his gap year in Glasgow, Scotland; revealing his softer side. On a chance pub meeting the Bisto Kids dads talk about the lads.


**Chance encounter between two men, Bodie and Doyle's biological dads with talk of the past and the future. This will be set in 1997 during the Bisto Kids teenage years. In other events what happens when the budding CI5 agent, a young Bodie rescues a little girl with a homelife similar to what he used to face with his violent stepfather, as a much younger child? Based on during and after the Alexandra Palace, Muswell Hill scenes with** **carefree children playing in the park in episode Runner.**

**Bodie also volunteered in a special school in Glasgow, Scotland at the time for his gap year after his GCSE exams. He discovers his hidden talent of helping the less fortunate and more vulnerable members of society. **

* * *

A little girl Holly has her stepdad Denny's gang holding her mum Alice and baby brother Ben hostage in their home, it was in a red light area of London known for being rough and dodgy in character around the district of Camden.

_I'm trying to be brave, but I'm scared._

_I'm scared of the bad men, and I'm scared because I don't know where mummy and my real daddy and baby Benjamin are._

_Please let it all be all right. I promise I'll be good forever and ever. I'll keep my bedroom tidy, and I'll feed Fred the hamster every day, and I won't be horrible to baby Benjamin any more, I promise. Just please let everything be all right._

_I want a cuddle, but I only have Rag-Dolly-Anna to hug._

_The one called Denny, he is my stepdaddy; he looks like he wants to give me a cuddle sometimes, but then he looks all sort of worried and doesn't. He's quite nice I suppose, and talks about his other little girl. I don't really listen to what my stepdaddy says, but he lets me have Mars bars and ice cream and stuff. Denny sometimes lets me have crayons and paper, but he always takes them away when the very bad men come round Mummy's house._

_But I get to have McDonalds every day. Or Kentucky Fried Chicken. Or Pizza Hut. Which is cool because Alice my mummy and my real daddy only let me have those for a special treat. I must be being good to get them now, even though they're always cold by the time they get here._

_I want a cuddle._

_The big boy Will Bodie, opens my door making a big bang that scares me, and I hide in the corner by the bed. He doesn't usually make such a noise, but he used to have a monster gorilla man for a stepdaddy._

Bodie gives the little girl, Holly a bag of Chupa Chups. He is only 16 years of age, but this is good practise for when he'll become one of Criminal Intelligence 5's top star agents at such a young age.

""Hi, you're Holly, right?" he says softly, and he's got a funny Liverpool accent thought the four year old girl.

She nods and decide to offer Bodie a Chupa Chup. They're squashed now, but it doesn't make them taste any different.

"No, thank you," said Bodie. Holly reasons that you don't need to be hungry to eat Chupa Chups, they're just nice any time.

"Are you a good guy or a bad guy?" Holly asks him, feeling a bit more confident.

Bodie laughs a bit and tells her he's a good guy, so I ask if he's here to rescue me.

"Yeah," he says with another smile, bigger this time. "But we have to wait a while, okay?"

"Okay," I nod, chewing another Chupa Chup, and he tells me his name is William Andrew Philip Bodie.

"I'm bored, and now that I have company I want to play." said 4 year old Holly.

He looks at me in surprise. "Sorry, Holls, I'm really not very good with stories. Not ones for littler kids anyway."

_I don't say anything but just look at him with my special puppy look, the one that always gets me my own way, and I know he's given in when he sighs in the same way that daddy does._

Bodie comes up with a story about Criminal Intelligence 5, a top ranking organisation who works with the British government and police to catch criminals from around the globe internationally, twenty four seven.

"Oh, agents can break open any lock, escape from any chains, sneak about in the dark real well, that kind of thing." said 16 year old William Bodie feeling starstruck by the idea of working for George Cowley's two sons "That good enough?"

He has to think about that, then answers. "He can read people's minds."

"Just like Agent M?" Holly was thinking of the magic CI5 agents can do to prevent crime.

"What about M?" he asks back. I like that and tell him so. "Okay, Major M has an assistant, a lady who can, uh... talk to computers and... shoots fireworks. So what's her name?"

"Jubilee! Jubilee has big earrings, chews gum, shoots fireworks and likes computers," Holly tells him and he laughs, but it hurts him because he stops laughing with a funny cough and pulls a face like her daddy did when he fell off the roof putting up the Christmas lights outside last December.

Holly then asked what else CI5 agents did and Bodie provided her answer ""Right, well, in this case he wants some special papers from the Prime Minister of their country." I nod in agreement because this sounds perfectly good to me. "They take the Royal Family to a big base hidden on a big mountain or somewhere near a small town, and put the King, Queen and Princess in different rooms –"

_Okay, we're getting to the good bit now, I can tell, so I hug Rag-Dolly-Anna._

"I'm sorry, Holly, I don't think this is such a good story..." Bodie really does suddenly look very sad and very, very tired. He felt sorry for the little 4 year old girl with a tough homelife from her stepdad's violent friends.

_ Mummy says I'm very determined when I want something._

"I'm a big girl!" Holly tells him, crossly. "I don't need to be carried like a baby!"

Bodie's laughing a bit now. "You are a big girl, you're right, and I didn't mean to say that you aren't. But if we have to move, uh, super-fast then I might have to carry you then, okay?"

_Mummy said it was because daddy was trying not to cry because big boys don't cry._ "But don't do that again, okay?" he says, wiping blood from his nose. "You're not a superhero and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Yeah, you did, Princess Holly, and you're right. Now let's get outta here. Where's Rag-Dolly-Anna?" said Bodie removing the 4 year old girl Holly and her baby brother Benjamin. Superheroes are only in comics and on the telly, films and in stories.

_Happier now I go and get her, pleased that though she's a bit dirty but she isn't hurt._

_I'm nearly happy now. I've had big cuddles with mummy and daddy, and gave baby Benjamin a big kiss. We're going to Alexandra Palace's playground and I'm going to climb the brown curved monkey bars. I hate when mummy says: 'Come on, Holly we're going!" _suggesting it takes place around Alexandra Palace Park, The Avenue, Muswell Hill...

_Daddy's taking me out again. I know they're worried because I'm sort of unhappy, and I've told them why but they don't understand. They keep taking me to places that I really, really love to go to. But they just don't seem to be fun anymore._

_I wonder where we're going this time. Mummy made me wear my best party dress, but she has to stay home and look after baby Benjamin today. We're going to someplace in the middle of London, a small skyscraper sort of place, and I suppose daddy wants to do some business before we go wherever we're going._

We learn that when Morgan was in the unit, he was felt ideally placed to infiltrate the crime rings because his teenage wife at the time, Alice, had relatives who were connected with dodgy going ons that needed to be worked in conjunction with the Metropolitan Police. She warned her relatives that she had been approached by CI5.

From then on 16 year old William Andrew Philip Bodie wanted to be an agent for Criminal Intelligence 5 after he finishes his GCSE exams and gap year; after gaining an insight into how the police and Criminal Intelligence 5 managed to arrest Holly's stepfather Denny's so-called dodgy friends. It is a high-level British anti-crime unit working in conjunction with police, the Fraud Squad and Interpol. If a certain dark haired boy born in Bidston, Birkenhead, on 27 May 1981 into an inner Cheshire council estate in Liverpool can change the course of his life for the better. Bodie was finding himself in the midst of cosmopolitan London in the late 1990s to become a CI5 agent with his gorgeous looks and to prove that he made it in life; instead of miminum wage jobs, but it would mean giving up on his passion on heavy metal music and playing on an amateurly basis for a number of local 90s heavy metal bands. In 1983 aged two he won Liverpool's Most Beautiful Baby pageant contest as his young mum Michelle permed his jet black hair, dressed him in a white exclusive Fred Perry collar shirt and royal blue shorts with matching shoes.

While on a gap year in Glasgow, Scotland he also taught children at the special school he volunteered in mobility skills, learning British sign language/Makaton, helping the dinnerladies so he could communicate with them, make the tea, helping or listening to pupils read and support the teaching staff; later saying that this was the most satisfying work that he had done in his life. For phonics or English the children sometimes combine with another year group class and are split into four ability groups depending on the stage of reading, writing and spelling that they are at. Last year in 1996, he was on a Performing Arts and Drama course at Birkenhead College and LADMA, so whenever the school were setting up a Nativity; he would use the skills he learned from the course into this and their Carol singing choirs. A blonde three year old girl with cerebral palsy was talented in Art and William Bodie often gets to view her artwork around the Broomlea Special School.

"May I sit down?" Martin Doyle enquired glancing around the overcrowded pub. "It seems most of the places are taken. If you don't mind, that is."

"Not at all," the tall dark-haired man answered. "Sit a spell."

"Thanks." Ray Doyle's dad eased himself into the seat, favouring his left leg.

"Bit of a rough day, was it?" the man said, nodding at the former CI5 agent whom returned to the Metropolitan Police after resigning from the British high level anti crime unit; who wanted to ensure he finally supported Ray after so many years away "Name's Bill. Bill Bodie."

"Martin Doyle. And yes, it was."

"You're a copper, didn't you resign from CI5, when your Ray was nearly 4 in 1983?"

Martin took a sip of his beer. "How can you tell?"

Bill shrugged. "You have that world-weary look about you, mate. We all have it at our ages."

Martin saw the man take his measure, and while he let his table mate decide on his offer, he smiled. "In thanks for letting me share your table."

"Isn't my table at all. I'm only one of the multitude." joked Bill Bodie.

"What will you have?" He glanced at the man's almost empty glass.

"Seltzer." Bill walked out on Michelle and his son William as he was a teenage dad at the time in the early 80s and didn't want his bad childhood in 1970s Liverpool to affect them as he went into the British Army too young, worked for CI5 when it was still under George Cowley and by using a fake ID for proof of age after bunking off school at just 14 years old, way back in 1977 during Queen Elizabeth II's Silver Jubilee; four years before the younger Bodie member was born.

Nothing stronger? Forgive me, I'm a police officer in the Met, as you so rightly noticed. I'm always questioning everybody. Old habit." Doyle senior cast a smile at his table mate. "I didn't mean to pry."

Bill nodded, raising his glass. "I know the way of it. Too much hard drink. Ruins a man, it does."

"Oh, most definitely," Doyle senior rose and made his way through the crowded room to the bar and ordered himself another half and his new friend a seltzer. He nodded his thanks to the bar man and returned to the table, observing his companion on the way

Handsome fellow, if one took notice of those things. Those dark blue eyes must bring the women to him.

"Here you are, friend."

"Cheers."

The men drank in friendly silence until Bill cleared his throat. "It's my boy's birthday today."

"Congratulations. How old is the lad?"

"I'm not the one needing any congratulations," Bill said shortly before he took a sip of his drink. "I took off when my Will was four because I didn't want my awful childhood to affect him and Michelle, at least one of us had the brains to get out of that crappy Cheshire inner council estate in Liverpool; while the going was good."

Martin Doyle didn't respond to the anger. The man who shared his table was hurting tonight, and his injury was to his heart.

Bill gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry to snap like that. Not your fault, nor your business."

"No, it isn't." Doyle senior drank. "I have a son as well. He's grown now. He'll be twenty in New Year's Day 1999."

"Must be nice."

Ray Doyle's dad smiled. "It is quite pleasant, considering the start we had." Bill's gaze met his and with the man's full attention now riveted on him, Doyle senior admitted, "I messed up quite badly a long time ago. Got his mother pregnant in 1979 and then didn't do the proper thing. She had to fend for herself for many years and my Ray was quite the tearaway for a while. I've tried to make amends and it has helped both of us a great deal. He's straightened out this past year. Talks about being a copper now."

The older spitting image of Ray saw Bill's eyes widen with understanding. Everyone had a story to tell, Doyle senior reckoned. He enjoyed his beer and waited.

"My violent father hit the boy, my son. His granddad was a stinking drunk and took it out on my lovely little Will Andrew Philip Bodie. Wasn't his fault his grandfather, nasty man took it out on him; all because I bunked off school at 14 and eventually became a teen dad; by the time I managed to find the courage to go no contact with the boozed up hothead, I couldn't handle the violence inflicted and I left Michelle with four little ones to raise, by then..." Bodie senior pressed on with the life story through his tears "Will was the oldest and took the worst of his granddad's violence, then Michelle went into a poor relationship with a random chav off our estate..."

"I'm sorry."

"No need. I'm the one who's sorry for not being able to stop my father's violence towards my little family. Don't blame the lad for wanting to take a gap year volunteering at a special school in Glasgow, Scotland after GCSE exams; at least he's getting opportunities I never had." admitted Bill Bodie who still blames himself for his Dad's violence towards his first born since 1981 "I had took off when he was four..."

"And today is his birthday?"

"Yup. He's sixteen today."

"I'm sure he's a fine lad. Didn't he say spending his gap year volunteering for the Broomlea Special School is the most satistfying opportunity he's ever had?"

Bill sighed. "I hope so. My Will's ever so good with kids whom have challenges in their life. It just makes you feel humble and appreciate what you do have. I gave up the Criminal Intelligence 5 for a a regular job now. The girls have married and have families. But still... I've set things right with him."

"No reason. Just a feeling. One of these days, our lads will be great friends." Doyle senior replied.

Bill grinned and lifted his glass. "Here's to you and your feelings. I pray they're correct."

* * *

**This was an insight into how a 16 year old Bodie wanted to be a Criminal Intelligence 5 agent after a gap year of volunteering in a special school in Glasgow, Scotland as he discovers he has a gift for helping the less fortunate and more vulnerable members of society, revealing his softer side; and sees a 18 year old Ray Doyle think about become a police officer with the Metropolitan Police, the Bisto Kids gaining more opportunities than their dads ever received. This is written from 4 year old Holly's view as I wanted to cover the hidden tapestry between the Alexandra Palace scenes in Muswell Hill and what happened when Alice warned her troubled family about CI5, 17 years after the original The Professionals Series 3 episode.**


End file.
